Adventures on Earth 38 (Earth S)
by RazacRazer
Summary: The Stories and adventures of earth 38 David Shuter, son of Zeus.. traitor of Olympus.. enemy of Kryptionians. One wrong choice can effect one's entire life, and earth 38 David learned that the hard way. Survival leads to many hard choices. Will David rise from this life of crime? Or will he fall even deeper?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My Name is David Shuter, and you do NOT know my story. You may be familiar with the story of David Shuter Razacrazer. However that is not my story.. That is NOT me. Sure we both have the same child hood. Son of Zeus, Demigod hero. Everything up until the Battle of Manhatten is the same.. However that was a choice that I made differently than him.

I chose to fight FOR Kronos. I had been scared.. A child, trapped in his time sphere prison. He gave me a choice... freedom, for my cooperation. He gave me visions of Olympus's downfall, my friends dead. He told me I could save them if I joined him. I made that choice when my earth 1 counterpart did not. I fought for Kronos... and we still lost.

However not without me seeing the look of betrayal on Percy's face. We met on the battlefield. Kveykva versus Riptide. He had been the better swordsman. Riptide sliced a big gash from my throat up until my mid cheek. I retreated to lick my wounds, and that was where I began my spiral into darkness.

I thought I was okay, aside from a nasty scar and my vocal cords being forever damaged so my voice came out as a strangled rasp. I got a job stocking shelves in a supermarket. Then Percy Came for me. It turns out they were hunting Demigod's who escaped manhatten, including me.

I escaped, I began a life of crime to survive. I learned very early on that if I stuck to big cities, the demigods could do nothing because they did not want to reveal themselves to the world. I gained a crime name... scarface.

Years passed, 6 to be exact. In that time, I met possibly my most dangerous foe.. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase excluded. His name... Superman. I dreamed too big.. Metropolis Bank. I thought a simple alien could be easily dealt with. I underestimated Superman. He had too many powers and I had been unprepared for the fight. I had barely escaped.

I then spent time analyzing Superman's abilities and weakness's, in case I ever had to face him. Little did I know they would come in handy.. But not against the Man of Steel, but in fact the Girl of Steel.

I had been watching the news one day to discover the new superhero in National City, the cousin of Superman.. This superhero's name was Supergirl.. And she was new. Making mistakes left right and center. She had Superman's powers.. But did not know how to use them properly. That made National City my best chance of getting the money I needed to survive, while still being high profile enough for Jackson and Chase to not dare come after me.

National City.. Here I come.


	2. Bank Heist

Bank Heist

I chose my time of attack well. Supergirl had just defeated Livewire not days before. While many who shared similar powers with Livewire would have seen her defeat as a cause to avoid a confrontation, I chose to see the fact lightning could hurt the girl of steel. Lightning, it so happened, I had plenty of.

I strolled into National City bank, and walked right up to the desk. I then said in my raspy voice "This is a robbery, Give me all the money you can fit in a bag, I'm sure you won't miss it." I then held my hand in the air like I was admiring it, lightning arcing between my fingertips. The lady behind the desk nodded and began to load up the money. I knew she had to have tripped the silent alarm, so I waited patiently. Once the money was In the bag, I left.

And just as I thought, outside waited the girl in blue herself. She was hovering, unmoving, probably hoping her mere presence would have me cower in fear. "You don't want to do this!" Were her first words to me. I shrugged "A Man has got to do what a man has got to do. We all want to survive, you know this as well as anyone." She cocked her head. "There are better ways to survive, get a job." I chuckled "I can't place roots, not when I am wanted by the most powerful beings on earth." I knew she would think I meant her. So I began to rise on the winds until I matched her hieght.

She squinted at me "What are you?" I smirked and replied "I am The Son of Zeus, Lord of the sky. I have survived fights with the likes of Percy Jackson and even Superman, What threat do you pose me?" To which she replied "You'd be surprised." Her eyes began to glow. I knew what that meant. I raised a hand to the sky and lightning struck in. In its place was my blade...Kveykva. I then brought it up to block Supergirl's heat vision. The Celestial Bronze blade glowed as it deflected her heat vision back at her. This stopped her using it. Though it did not harm her.

I knew what strengths she had, and I knew I could not survive hand to hand combat with her, so I played to her only weakness that I knew off... Lightning hurt her. So I said "My turn!" Storm cloud formed over head, and then a lightning storm started, all bolts hitting her. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. I then said "See you around, _Supergirl_ , I have to say.. I expected more." I then took off flying, pushing my speed to its limits. I knew I couldn't outrun her, which was why I had my van parked halfway across the city. I knew once I landed inside I was safe. The Lightning storm kept Supergirl busy just long enough for me to escape... I had won... this time.


End file.
